Solo una pesadilla ¿Verdad?
by DarkSoul21
Summary: de tan solo pensarlo tiemblo de miedo, el que mis pesadillas se vuelvan realidad. las posibilidades lo hacen algo posible de suceder, pero como podemos cambiar algo que nosotras mismas escogimos.


No hace falta que habrá los ojos para ver donde te encuentras, pero no puedo evitar abrirlos para apreciar tu belleza bajo la luz de la luna que sale de la ventana de nuestra habitación, siempre te ha gustado recostarte sobre mi pecho, usándolo como almohada mientras abrasas mi cintura y a mí me encanta tenerte así, para poder acariciar tus cabellos dorados y sentir el cosquilleo que produce tu profunda respiración.

A veces simplemente no puedo evitar despertar en medio de la noche para poder disfrutar de estos momentos, ya es una costumbre para mí y no pienso cambiarla. Apenas ayer volviste de tu misión, una de esas en las que teníamos que pasar 2 semanas separadas una de la otra, pude notar como me extrañaste apenas me encontraste cocinando la cena, un abraso desesperado fue lo que recibí, también te extrañe mucho.

De vez en cuando en esas misiones no puedo evitar sentir que mi cuerpo y mi alma se olvidan aunque sea un poco de ti, por eso, deseo que marques como tuya que y tomes lo que te pertenece, pero que también me permitas poseerte, marcarte, hacerte recordar mis caricias y mis besos.

No pude evitar ponerme feliz por lo que hicimos hace un par de horas, te abrace y cerré los ojos, esperando que el sueño me gane y pueda disfrutar de esta tranquila noche.

…

…

…

Podía sentir como mi mente salía del sueño y una ligera luz atravesando mis parpados, aun puedo sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío… pero todo se siente diferente.

Al abrir los ojos esperaba ver el techo de muestra habitación pero un atardecer fue lo que pude ver, confundida y algo desorientada mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en una especie de zona rocosa, un campo de batalla. Sentía el duro suelo en mi espalda, mí con mi traje de batalla y tú también.

-Fate-chan…Fate-

Te llame pero tú no reaccionabas, me encontraba abrasándote como antes pero algo era diferente tenía una sensación húmeda en la mano. El horror atravesó mi mente al ver las gotas de sangre correr por mi mano, alertada comencé a sacudirte y tu seguías sin reaccionar, por mi mente atravesaron un montón de escenas en medio de una misión nuestro grupo había recibido un ataque masivo del enemigo, estábamos siendo reducidos por ellos y ordene la retirada. En eso pensé en ser la distracción pero por más que te lo ordenara te negaste a irte, te encontrabas mal herida y te dije q si te quedabas solo me serias un estorbo, me dolía decírtelo aun si era verdad pero lo que hiciste fue sonreír y decirme "entonces seré tu escudo" no iba permitir que eso pasara. Pero, pero mira como todo a terminado, no podía moverme y tú estabas… por protegerme tu~

-¡FATEEEE~!

* * *

-nanoha

-nanoha

Le acaricie el rostro con la mano izquierda en un intento de sacarla de esa pesadilla, cuando me desperté ella se encontraba sudando y sollozando, sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo con la mano derecha me levante y e intentado despertarla.

-¡nanoha!

Sorprendida abrió los ojos y me miro, mientras lo hacia sus sollozos se volvieron un llanto y se lanzó contra mi abrazándome del cuello. En mi oído gritaba una y otra vez mi nombre, desesperada y asustada, no hacía falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que tuvo una pesadilla. Nos recosté a ambas, ella sobre mí, la abrace y comencé a besarla en donde podía mientras le susurraba "estoy aquí amor", "no iré a ninguna parte", cuando se empezó a calmar alce su mirada agarrándola del mentón y bese ambos parpados, ella me beso en los labio y me volvió a abrasar con fuerza, yo también la abrace y le dije "siénteme nanoha, estoy contigo".

…

…

…

Sentí un infinito alivio cuando fate me despertó, mi fate, la que me consuela mientras pienso que esa pesadilla no podría estar muy alejada de nuestra realidad.

* * *

_-"que piensan ¿me quedo bien?"_

_-"¿bien? Pero si dejaste a nanoha traumada e_e"_

_-"=3= tampoco es para tanto"_

_-"como sea, diles que es esto y vamos a comer"_

_-"okey okey -.-u"_

Bueno, como de vez en cuando tengo una que otra idea la cuales no puedo desarrollar bien por falta de tiempo, decidí terminar escribiendo pequeños one-shot de ellos 0w0 algunos tal vez solo sean ideas bizarras o también resúmenes de fic que no voy a poder desarrollar –w- primero quiero terminar los que me faltan antes de escribir otra historia, además que serán pequeñas señales de vida que daré de vez en cuando XD

_-"a nadie le interesa –w-"_

_-"urusai! ewe"_

Si de pura casualidad a alguien se le antoja hacer un fic tomando la idea de algún one-shot q vaya a escribir puede hacerlo libremente, no tengo problemas.

_-"¿Quién te crees? Ni que fueran gran cosa tus ideas"_

_-"eso ya lo se ;w; solo era para aclarar, por q me maltratas tanto"_

_-"por qué me trajiste para eso jujuju"_

_-"qu!? Pero si yo no"_

_-"espera a que sea de noche *w*"_

_-"D: que!?"_

_-"ya sabes de que hablo"_

_-"no digas esas cosas q se pueden mal interpretar fácilmente "_

_-"no hace falta, tu solita ya puedes dar muy malas impresiones"_

_-"okey ;_;"_

Bueno yo me quedare aquí discutiendo con Angel y-

_-"¿Angel? así es como piensas llamarme"_

_-"apoco te queda bonito? owo tiene su significado irónico :D"_

_-"…e_e"_

_-";w;"_

Bueno como decía, espero q se la pasen bien y no me odien por ponerle tanto relleno al texto XD soul-chan se despide

(cualquier clase de comentarios aceptados)


End file.
